Life Or Deat Part 1
by TonyGreco
Summary: Gary Hobson Have to Chouse to life with the Paper or not


**Life or Dead – Part 1**

**Write By : Nurit z**

**Tv Show : Early Edition**

**

* * *

**

1

(We see Gary walk in same place and he hear that same when cell am he try to see from where is come he woes wily wont to know how cell am bat the smoke don't late am to see how cell am)

Man: Gary Hobson, Gary Hobson (Gary walk after the cell and try to move all the smoke for to see how cell am) Help me! (Then He stops move and Stake in the place and close the eyes And He remember how he lost Jeremiah)

Gary: no, No!

2

(We see The Radio on and Gary jump from the bed fast and look around)

Radio: Good Morning Chicago the time is 6:30 time to (He close he radio and take is hands on the face He can't understand)

Cat: Mayo (The Cat come and Gary look to the Door why with big Eyes He get out from the bed and walk to the door way and open the door for the cat and the cat get in and Gary go down to get the paper he think that He relax now then he open the paper and See Jeremiah reminder day And He look on the paper)

3

(We see The door of The bar open Slowly and We see Marissa stick and we she her get in the bar and we see Gary come in to the bar from the office when he get the paper in s hand and is other hand in is hair Marissa pot is jacket on the task and then turn around and She feel that Gary is in the room)

Marissa: Gary is you?

Gary: (Look on Marissa) Yes Marissa is me (Go to sit on the table with the paper on the table and he think and look on the paper)

Marissa: I just don't know you here because the quiet that in here

Gary: yeah I know (keep look at the paper and we see Marissa try to find the chair with the stick and come to sit next to Gary and se close is Stick)

Marissa: So what happened?

Gary: (Look on her) what that mean?

Marissa: You sound like same thing Bad Happened

Gary: (Look on Marissa and he see Marissa serious and we see Gary think if the tell her about the dream or not and look again at the paper) noting wily

Marissa: Gary I know you from long time just tell me what happened?

Gary: (Look on Marissa) noting happened Marissa (We see Gary find same Story in the paper)

Marissa: Gary you need help you need same one to talk with you

Gary: I can't right now I need to go stop same fair in same School (Get op and Get the paper)

Marissa: Gary just remembers that I am here every time that you need (Gary Take is Jacket and Look on Marissa and come to her and gives her a kiss on the cheek)

Gary: thanks Marissa (Walk) Bye (We see Gary go out from the bar and Marissa Feel sad)

4

(We see Same taxi come Next to same School and we See Gary go out from the taxi and look on the school and take The paper out and see that The story stile there)

Gary: (read) 10:25 (look on the clock the time is 10:20) moor 5 minutes (He run in side)

5

(We see 3 Kids in the warehouse and they play with fire)

Kid 1: Hi Check this out (The kid find same paper)

Kid 2: lattes try that (The kids Burn the paper and we see the gas tanks next to am)

6

(We see Gary run in the corridor and he don't know to where to go and then he smell a fire and he smell that this come from the warehouse and he run to there)

7

(We see the kids stile play with the Fire and we see the door open)

Gary: Kids go out from here now (Get the kids)

Kids: How are you?

Gary: it's don't matter. You have to go out from here

Kids: No we don't (One of the gas Tanks make a noise)

Gary: go kids go (The kids go out) Go out

Kids: what with you?

Gary: I be ok Just go to turn on the alarm (The Kids go and Gary go in the warehouse and don't know what to do)

8

(We see the kid turn the alarm on and all the people get out and run out side the school from all the exit of the school)

9

(We see the Kids go out and the smoke go out from the windows we see all the people out side looking on the School the kids run to the principal)

Kids: Sour, Sour!

Principal: Yes.

Kid: There same man that stile in there

Principal: what

10

(We see Gary look around and don't know what to do and He get the paper out)

Gary: Pleas Help me! (Gary see a line at the Front page "Fire In School" and find that is name is in the report Gary Walk back slowly and then he hear that one of the tank gas going to Explode Gary look on the tank gas and then the tank gas explode and Gary jump out from the Warehouse and he fold on the floor and the door of the warehouse fold on is back and he try to move is hand or is body bat he cant move and he lost consciousness)

11

(We see the Hospital and we see people take Gary to the emergency room)

Norse: He unconsciousness for 20 minutes already

Doctor: He has same hat?

Norse: yes he have a hat in the had and one at is back (Marissa walk in the hospital)

Marissa: Excuse me, Excuse me. (They keep take Gary Bed and the Norse Come to Marissa)

Norse: Can I help you?

Marissa: I am looking For Gary Hobson

Norse: you close to is family?

Marissa: No I am Friend. How is he?

Norse: is Situation is bad (She go and Chuck come to Marissa)

Chuck: Marissa!

Marissa: Chuck! (Marissa with tears in the eyes tries to get Chuck hands)

Chuck: (Get Marissa hand) what happened to Gary?

Marissa: I don't know (Marissa Start to cry and Chuck hug her)

12

(We see Gary on the Bed and all the doctor and the Norse around am)

13:

(We see a white light and Gary walk in the Smoke and Hear same voices)

Jeremiah: Gary Hobson, Gary Hobson.

Gary: where are you?

Jeremiah: Com Gary Hobson (Gary walk after the sound)

14

(We see Gary open the door and see same man sit there with is back to Gary)

Gary: how are you?

Jeremiah: You finely here (Turn and Gary see Jeremiah and Cant believe is am)

Gary: You Dead!

Jeremiah: Yes like you

Gary: I am not dying

Jeremiah: Yes you are you unconsciousness

Gary: I won't to live.

Jeremiah: This is in your hand (Jeremiah put the paper on the table) I know that you don't won't this paper any moor! No?

Gary: that truth bat …

Jeremiah: there no bat

Gary: I … (Look on the paper and the cat come and jump on the paper)

Cat: Mayo! (Gary looks on the cat)

Jeremiah: What you choice? The paper or with out the paper? (We see Gary look on Jeremiah)

15

(We see Marissa and Chuck Waiting and Sit)

Marissa: Is my fault I tell am to go to stop the fire

Chuck: Marissa Stop you woes can know you don't get tomorrow news paper Gary Does

Marissa: Bat he tell me that he woes have same dream about same man that he lost before 3 years ago and I late am go He woes feel bad about that (Chuck look on Marissa and Hug her)

16

(We see Gary with the paper in the hands)

Jeremiah: what you won't Gary to live with the paper or with out the paper (Gary looks on the paper and then looks on Jeremiah)

Gary: after all I don't like this paper he don't late me live me life I don't have a family and no kids and no wife noting

Jeremiah: So what you Choice?

Gary: what I choice? (He looks on Jeremiah and folds the paper on the floor and we see the paper fold slowly on the floor)

17

(We see Gary on the Bed in the hospital jump on the bed and he can breath and all the Doctors and Norse run to is room and Marissa ad chuck stand up we see they open Gary Shirt and try to get am back)

Doctor: We lose am (They do is best to get am back in life and Marissa And chuck look from out side)

18

(We see Gary in is dream Folding on the floor and cant Breath)

Gary: What happened to me?

Jeremiah: You Chouse to die Gary! (Gary looks on Jeremiah)

The end


End file.
